New Beginnings
by Kunphuzed5346
Summary: Hi everyone! first fanfic ever, so here we go. Lily Evans and her friend Becky get kicked out of their old school and are sent to Hogwarts to hopefully learn discipline, but with the marauders in the same school? not a chance. storys better than summary,
1. Leaving

"Lily Evans, Rebecca Frubur"

"Yes," they mumbled simultaneously. They were in the headmistresses office about to be yelled at for being "inappropriate" as their teacher had called it.

"I have heard you did something inappropriate." _there they go again_thought Lily. "Why did you sneak dung bombs into Cindy's quarters?"

"What are you talking about?" spat out Rebecca.

"Well isn't that what you did?"questioned Headmistress Lavoongia

"NO!"

"If you want to yell at us, at least get your facts straight." stated Lily.

"Would you care to enlighten us?"

_Why must she always say'us' _Lily thought_Are there two of her?_

She had been considering this since her first year. Four years is a long time to wonder.

"Well" started Lily. "First of all _we _did not place the dung bombs in Cindy's room, we got Susie to do that. Second it's not _Cindy's room, _she shares it with Cassie, Anne, and Zoey"

"And we had our reasons", added Becky.

"What were those ?" questioned Madame Lavoongia.

"Wa ee LLL" said Lily pronouncing every letter. "Imagine…. Last year during spring. Picture, if you will,Becky and I skipping merrily along minding our own business…"

"--of course" butted in Becky.

"of course. When some source not to be mentioned came up to us and told us that there was a rumor going around…"

"--about us." stated Becky

"Of course. That will also not be mentioned. So anyway we minded our own business and only asked around an incy weency tiny little bity miniscule small…

"Get to the point already" said Madame Lavoogia nearly yelling.

"I'm almost there. So where was I… o yea… so we asked around a little bit and found out that it was _Cindy_ that had spread the RUMOR!" ended the practically out of breath Lily.

"Well I am getting your point but why did you have to do something that extreme?"

"Hers was just as bad" rapidly stated Becky.

"_ce qui j'a obtenu de mériter ceci_" said Madame Lavoongia. This French phrase didn't fool Lily however. Lily had looked it up years ago and found out that it meant _what did I do to deserve this?_.

"So.." started Lily "what are you going to make us do this time; detention, community service, helping Cindy?"

"No this time you went to far. At least for this school's standards. I'm sorry but I can't take trouble makers like you. I contacted "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and they said they would take you and let you join their school."

"WHAT?" yelled Lily and Becky for the first time they were confused.

"Why would you do that?" asked Lily now being serious. She would now have to formulate a plan to tell her parents why she did what she did. She knew her parents wouldn't believe that their "angel" had done anything wrong (and her sister Petunia would have a field day).

"Because you forced me to such an extreme. Anyways I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends"

"And that's how it went." said Lily. She had just told her friends which must have been thetenth time about how she and Becky had basically gotten expelled. Becky was still in shock and was sitting on her bed staring into space.

"How many days do you have until you leave?" asked Sarah.

"Ma-dumb Lav-annoying said 5." repeated Lily for about the tenth time.

"So this is it" said Lily as her and Becky finished their packing making sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"Yep the train is coming to pick us up at the train station at 1 and it's 12:30 so we better hurry so we can get to the station." said Becky sounding depressed.

They finished 5 minutes later said their goodbyes and then headed to the front exit where they would meet the headmistress who would drive them to the train stations

**A/N: it's my first fanfic, so what do you think? good? bad? constructive criticism is welcome but please dont flame, i'm new to this. Anyway, please review.**


	2. At Hogwarts

**A/N: hey everyone! thanks for your reviews, they were great :) here's chapter 2**

**At Hogwarts **

**Boy's Dorm**

"You know Sirius" said James Potter "I have this feeling that something special is going to happen today."

"Are you sure you're not still delusional from getting slapped by Cathy last night?" asked Remus.

"Very funny Moony. It's not like you've even had a chance to be slapped, studying, and actually doing your homework. You probably don't even know what a girl looks like."

"Yea Moony with all that work you do you'll actually be able to go somewhere in life! Wouldn't you rather be…um… not smart and hang out with us more?" said Sirius with a large grin.

"Yea Padfoot I'd love to spend all of my time talking about and thinking about dating, and cheating on girls." retorted Remus fed up with his friend's obsession. "I'm ignoring your grammatical errors."

BANG came a noise from the doorway

"I'm okay" said Peter who was now lying on the floor.

"What were you doing?" asked Remus surprised at his friend's entrance. Sirius and James had gone back to talking, one of the things that they did best Remus thought. But when Wormtail was getting up Remus noticed that there was a bulge in his pocket.

When Wormtail was walking to his bed Remus nudged Sirius and James and pointed to Peter's pocket. Prongs and Padfoot knew what Remus meant, this had happened before. Quickly they all ran to Wormtail and surrounded him.

In Sirius' best "police man voice"he said, "Wormtail you are under arrest for having in your pocket some…"

"What are you doing?" said a confused Edward walking into the room. Edward was Head Boy (and consumed with power) and would inspect the Gryffindor boy rooms often since he didn't trust anyone.

"Oh nothing Eddy o chap" said Sirius backing away from Wormtail.

"What were you saying about Peter having something in his pocket?" asked Edward hoping to be able to give the 4 detention.

"We were…"

"Never mind" said the amused Edward cutting off James. "Just show me what's in your pocket Peter."

"Okey Dokey" said Peter. He put his hand in his pocket and threw a miniature dung bomb to the middle of the room. Years ago Remus had though of a plan in case something like that had happened. He had made dung bombs just small enough to fit in pockets and made them so they would only last about a minute and leave no trace. So in the case that someone caught the Marauder's doing something one of them could throw the dung bomb.

They all ran out of the room and the Marauders avoided Edward for the rest of the day.


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 3**

**On the train**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"What do you think it'll be like?" Becky asked Lily while they were trying to find some way to entertain themselves instead of playing Exploding Snap for the sixth time. Lily shrugged and flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Who knows? Bet we'll cause mayhem though." Lily's eyes were twinkling mischeviously.

"There's already mayhem at that school, dear." The girls looked up to see the lady coming down their corridor with the lunch trolley. Becky got out her money satchel, but Lily quirked an eyebrow at the trolley lady.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"They're famous by now, dear. The Marauders of Hogwarts, that's what they call themselves. Those four cause more trouble than anyone could, you mark my words." The trolley lady sighed. "One time they caused such a fuss on the train, I swear, I had such a mess to clean after that."

"How old were they, then?"

"Oh they're in your year now, dear. But then, they were only in first year. Yes, you two will have your work cut out for you. Those two hold the record set for detentions. There is no beating them." The lady took Becky's money and handed her the Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands and strolled down the hall, humming God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs to herself. Lily closed the compartment door.

"Woah this is so amazing." said Lily "We are going to place that actually has other _troublemakers,_ this is going to be so weird!"

"Yeah I know and the cooler thing is we are going to a co-ed school, it's so much better than being at that Barbie-paradise, princess prep school hell." added Becky. "I swear, one more day in that place and I'll send myself to Azkaban for relief. It'll be good for a change of scenery."

"Look!" said Lily pointing towards the window. "We're here!"

"WOW, this place is so much better than that preppy girl school of ours!" stated Becky.

"As Madame Lavoongia always says 'Vamanos!' said Lily exuberantly while reaching for her bags.

"When has she ever said that?" questioned Becky.

"I don't know maybe she's really Spanish but posing French?"

"Whatever come on I don't want to miss dinner, and maybe we'll see some cute guys." said Becky

"Ok but I call dibs on the hottest one!"

* * *

**Great Hall**

**James P.O.V.**

"Guess what Jamesy boy?" said Sirius as he plopped down next to his best friend in the Great Hall for dinner.

"What?" asked James not melancholic. He had been waiting the whole day yesterday and today for something special to happen and it never came.

"I know something you don't know." sang Sirius waiting for James' expression to change from bored to curious or jealous…or both as was always preferred. James continued to sit, uninterested, and Sirius continued to sing "It's about a girl, It's about a girl."

James sat up straight he loved talking about girls no matter what his mood.

"Sirius you know you want to tell me." said James trying to keep Sirius from knowing how much he wanted to know.

"I don't know Jamesy boy, what do I get out of it?"

"A happy friend." James said, trying to make this sound as appealing as possible. Sirius went for the bait.

"Well I heard that…"

"Children, Children settle down." Sirius was interrupted by a booming voice from the teacher's table at the end of the hall. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, was standing up. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped to look up at him. "I have some very special news! I would like to introduce two new students Lily Evans and Rebecca Frubur." He motioned to two girls that looked like they were around 15 years old that were standing beside him. Lily and Rebecca, from what James could see, looked down at the Hall with not a trace of shyness on their faces. They were surveying their new classmates. "They came to us from an all girl school and I hope that you will make them feel very welcome!" Dumbledore concluded.

"Is this the girl news you were talking about? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

said James questioning Sirius.

"I only found out in McGonagall's class."

Wow, thought James this is the special thing that was going to happen to me!

James' eyes kept straying over to the girl that Dumbledore introduced as Lily. She moved with such poise. She captivated James as she laughed with her friend and walked toward the Slytherin Table. James had a sudden urge to join the Slytherins--something that he thought would NEVER happen in his entire Hogwarts career.

**

* * *

**

**Teacher's table**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Dumbledore had just introduced them when he said:

"Since we had such short notice we haven't had a chance to send for the Sorting Hat. He happens to be in the Bahamas I believe." said Dumbledore chuckling. Lily and Becky couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "For now though why don't you sit with the Slytherins since you were sent here for bad behavior."

"Now, now, Albus." Professor McGonagall, a stern looking witch said. "Don't tease the students, it's their first day."

"Girls the Slytherin table is over there." said McGonagall pointing. "We will worry about getting you the proper attire tomorrow but for now get something to eat." Becky and Lily started down toward the Slytherin table. All the students seemed to be eyeing them with interest. Calling after them she added "Come to me later so you can see where your room will be."

"This is going to be so fun." said Becky as they walked to the Slytherin table.

"Yeah. No one knows us here. It's a fresh start. We could even pretend to be someone else."

"But that would be annoying." stated Becky.

"--Of course."

"Of course. And anyways why would we need to change our already perfect personalities?" Becky joked

"Well you might think that, but Madame Lavoongia sure didn't." said Lily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she just pretended not to like us but you _knooow_ she loved us. We were such a change compared to those stereotypical robots." Becky reassured them

"--of course." Lily agreed with a smile

"Of course."

* * *

**Great Hall**

**James P.O.V.**

"It's like they're on the walk of death, being stared at by so many people like that. And they're just talking!" said Peter amazed. Though many things amazed him since he wasn't calm and many brains he didn't have. Although, it was noted that many of the people that were staring at them were the guys. Almost everyone from 1st to 7th year was watching them move with grace.

"How do they do that?"

"Wow."

"Just talking!"

Those were the words muttered all over the room as the girls walked towards the table.


End file.
